


Belleza Oculta

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honey, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sweet, bottom Timmy / Top Armie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: Como si de un cuento de reyes y sirvientes se tratara, Timothée Chalamet empezó a trabajar como niñero de la hija secreta de Armie Hammer. Los rumores sobre aquel hombre que vivía como un recluso no hicieron mella en el joven; su propia experiencia le había demostrado que la mayoría de las veces las personas no eran lo que parecían, pero en el caso de Armie, su corazón estaba tan herido como su rostro…





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos c: de antemano agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para pasar a leer esta fabulosa historia, eso me hace muy feliz, y me motiva a seguir adelante con la adaptación, quiero aclara que esta historia NO me pertenece, como ya lo he aclarado en el resumen, su creadora es Amy J. Fetzer, yo solamente la adapto para este fabuloso Shipp <3 Espero disfruten el primer Capítulo y me hagan saber que les parece c:

Timothée miró el castillo de piedra gris y se preguntó qué encontraría dentro. ¿Al Príncipe Encantador o al dragón? Probablemente al dragón; si había algo de verdad en los rumores que los lugareños habían compartido durante el viaje en barco a la pequeña isla.  
Se preguntó si Armie Hammer sabía cuán temido es por los lugareños, mientras sus ojos recorrían los arcos de las ventanas, las almenas y la torre, Timmy solo vio la soledad que embargaba todo.   
—Joven —dijo el taxista deteniéndose ante la mansión— ¿Está seguro de que viene exactamente «aquí»? —  
— Oh, sí, estoy seguro, señor Stuhlbarg —replicó sin mirarlo. ¿Por qué todos los habitantes de aquel diminuto pueblo en la isla le preguntaban lo mismo, como si se fuera a enfrentar a una ejecución?, Hammer no es más que un hombre que solicito sus servicios.   
—El señor Hammer no es precisamente un ser amistoso, ¿sabe?   
—No es algo extraño en su actitud, si todo el mundo actúa como si en cualquier momento les fuera a pegar un mordisco —lo miró, arqueando una ceja, él chofer enrojeció levemente.  
—De algún sitio habrá salido la idea —farfulló él hombre, saliendo del coche para sacar sus maletas, Timmy lo siguió por los empinados escalones que llevaban a la puerta delantera.  
Le habían contratado para ser el cuidador de una niña de cuatro años, la hija del señor Armie Hammer, por lo cual tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir allí, a vivir con un recluso, un hombre encerrado en un castillo y aislado de todo contacto humano. Iba a ser un trabajo duro: incluso se había enterado por el cotilleo de que en los últimos cuatro años nadie había puesto el pie en la casa, excepto para entregar provisiones, sentía tristeza por la pequeña niña; acababa de perder a su madre y no nunca había conocido a su padre; Timmy decido llegar antes para acostumbrarse al entorno.   
El señor Stuhlbarg dejó las bolsas en el suelo y él se volvió para pagarle, vio como el chofer escribe apresuradamente en un pedazo de papel, cando le entregó el dinero, él le dio el papel.  
—Aquí tiene mi número, en caso de que necesite que lo saque de aquí, o algo por el estilo, llámeme.   
—No es un monstruo, señor Stuhlbarg — dijo él, conmovido por el innecesario gesto.  
—Sí, Joven, lo es; grita y gruñe a cualquiera que pone el pie en su terreno; hizo picadillo al chico que entrega el pedido del supermercado, no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle a usted — muy seguramente el hombre al notar su delgada figura, y lo joven de sus rasgos, creyó que no podría tener oportunidad alguna al enfrentarse al dueño del castillo, Timmy solo se limitó a verlo con determinación, el señor Stuhlbarg suspiró— Hace años un hombre diseñó y construyó esta casa para su futura esposa, que quería vivir como una princesa, hizo que trajeran cada piedra del interior, algunas incluso de Inglaterra e Irlanda, pero ella murió antes de que estuviera acabada, y antes de casarse.   
—Lo dice como si creyera que está maldita o hechizada —comentó el castaño, pensando que era una historia muy triste.  
El señor Stuhlbarg, sin contestar, miró la doble hoja de madera de la puerta como si fuera la entrada de una cueva; Timmy se sonrió y alzó la aldaba de bronce, era una cabeza de dragón, bueno, señor Hammer, si quiere mantener a la gente alejada de aquí, está lográndolo bastante bien, pensó, dejando caer la aldaba.   
—Adelante —se oyó por el intercomunicador a una voz profunda y arenosa, una especie de rugido ronco y estremecedor.  
—¿Ve lo que quería decir? —dijo Stuhlbarg con una palpable preocupación.  
—Tonterías —replicó él menor con firmeza, abriendo la puerta.   
Al entrar noto una lámpara encendida, sobre una mesita de madera tallada, creaba sombras en el vestíbulo, Timmy apoyo su pequeña mochila y el maletín en el suelo, se volvió y vio al señor Stuhlbarg meter el resto de su equipaje apresuradamente, para volver a retirarse hacia la entrada.

el doncel encendió la luz y el vestíbulo se iluminó, Stuhlbarg dio un respingo y retrocedió aún más hacia la salida.   
—Llámeme, ya lo sabe —dijo él, con clara preocupación, esa actitud, de temor y desprecio hacia un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, hizo que Timmy deseara defender al señor Hammer contra de cualquiera que mostrara tal actitud.  
—No será necesario, pero gracias —dijo, cerrando la puerta con un suspiro. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la luz se apagó de nueva cuenta y una sombra apareció en la parte superior de la curvada escalinata. —¿Señor Hammer?  
—Obviamente — su voz tan rasposa que incluso juraba que podía sentir como acaricia su piel.  
—Un gusto, soy…   
—Timothée Chalamet, ya lo sé —cortó él— veintitrés años recién cumplidos, educado en música y artes, en Fiorello H. LaGuardia, nacido en Manhattan, por un tiempo fue modelo de grandes pasarelas como THE THENTS, MRKET, MAGIC y una buena cantidad de diseñadores exclusivos —su voz tenía un tono de sorna y superioridad, que a Timmy claramente le molestó— ¿Se me olvida algo? 

—Por supuesto que si, por ejemplo, que fui adjunto del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores y profesor de la embajada, y que soy lingüista y no olvidemos el hecho que hablo italiano, inglés y francés.  
—Pero, ¿sabe cocinar? —preguntó el hombre manteniendo el tono de superioridad.  
—No estaría aquí si no supiera — le contesto de la misma manera, haciendo lucir su acento francés de años de práctica; se cruzó de brazos y miró la sombra del hombre, la lámpara solo permitía ver la impecable raya de sus pantalones oscuros, mantiene una mano en la barandilla, y la luz se reflejaba en un sello de oro que llevaba en el dedo— ¿Existe alguna página web sobre mí que yo desconozca? —inquirió en cierto grado molesto, el hombre lo había investigado desde su nacimiento.  
—Las telecomunicaciones son un gran recurso.  
—Claro, bueno; no hace falta que me hable de qué talla de bóxer que uso, o de mi pasado con la música rap, ni del día que perdí mi billetera en el bar frente a la universidad.  
—¿Fue eso lo único que perdió ese día? —gruñó él mayor, el castaño se indignó al verse atacado tan prontamente por sus preferencias sexuales, bufo en respuesta, bastantes prejuicios para un hombre que vive encerrado a piedra y lodo en un castillo en medio de la nada.  
—Pídale a su gran recurso de telecomunicaciones que los busquen por usted —espetó, irritado porque supiera tanto de su vida privada.

Timmy solo sabía que Armie estaba recluido desde que un accidente lo desfiguró, que es viudo y que en un par de días recibiría a su hija a la cual nunca ha visto, agarró sus maletas y se enfrentó a él con toda la dignidad que aún mantiene — ¿Dónde está ubicada mi habitación?   
—En el segundo piso, deje aquí su equipaje y sígame.   
El doncel bajo sus maletas y las dejó nuevamente en el suelo, tomo su mochila y el maletín y lo siguió escaleras arriba, el señor Hammer mantenía unos escalones de distancia, siempre refugiado en la oscuridad, solo podía ver la silueta de sus hombros, anchos y rectos, en una prístina camisa blanca, su paso es suave, casi elegante.  
—Aquí —dijo secamente, y abrió la puerta sin detener su caminata.   
—¿Y la habitación de su hija?  
—Al otro lado del pasillo —replicó Hammer, a mitad de un segundo tramo de escaleras— Haré que le suban el equipaje.   
—Creí que vivía solo.   
—Hay un guardia de seguridad que vive en una casita detrás de esta, y los lunes viene una sirvienta.   
—¡¿No cree que deberíamos discutir la llegada de su hija?! —gritó el castaño, al ver que Hammer no se detenía.   
—Llegará dentro de dos días, deberá irle a buscar al barco —subía cada escalón pausadamente, y Timmy no pudo evitar preguntarse si le resultaba doloroso encontrarse con la pequeña.   
—¿Vendrá conmigo?   
—Para eso le he contratado, señor Chalamet, creí que ya le había quedado claro.  
—¡No puede pretender que yo me haga cargo de todo lo…! —en lo alto de las escaleras una puerta se cerró de un golpe— Bueno, eso ha sido muy provechoso —dijo el castaño, acercándose a las escaleras y mirando hacia arriba.   
Solo se veía un vestíbulo y una puerta de madera, no comprendía su indiferencia; su hija, Harper, solo tiene cuatro años; se preguntó si el hombre no se dejaba ver por vanidad o si realmente se encontraba muy desfigurado, en cualquier caso, le preocupaba la pequeña niña, así que cuadró los hombros, subió los escalones que restaban y llamó a la puerta insistentemente.   
—Creo que debemos hablar, señor Hammer…. ¡Ahora! —no hubo respuesta como lo esperaba — Le aviso que puedo llegar a ser muy persistente si me lo propongo.   
—Váyase, señor Chalamet; yo le llamaré cuando y si es que lo necesito.   
—Por supuesto, su majestad imperial, qué estupidez haber pensado que le importa su única hija —contestó ácidamente, el hombre es un bruto, maleducado y grosero, se merecía un puñetazo en la mejilla por hablarle así a una persona que lo único que intenta es ayudarle.  
Timmy volvió a su habitación, entró y para su mala suerte se quedó completamente cruelmente impresionado, sería un dragón, maleducado y grosero, pero tenía un gusto exquisito, la alfombra, las cortinas e incluso los marcos de los cuadros armonizaban perfectamente, con una gama de colores sensual y al tiempo relajante.   
En una esquina había una cama con dosel, con edredón de plumas y varios almohadones en tonos borgoña, gris claro y blanco. Cerca de la puerta había un escritorio estilo Reina Ana con un ordenador, ante la chimenea un grupo de delicado mobiliario delicadamente masculino, y en un mirador formado por tres ventanas un banco acolchado muy acogedor; a la izquierda había un enorme vestidor que no podía ni soñar con llenar, aunque le hubiera encantado poder hacerlo, y un moderno baño, con la bañera más grande que había visto en su vida.   
Salió de su trance de impresión, dejando su mochila y el maletín sobre la cama, cruzó el pasillo y fue directo al dormitorio de Harper.  
Estaba paralizado en el marco de la puerta; parecía que el dinero no era problema para Armie Hammer, la habitación de la pequeña es de ensueño: una fantasía en rosa y lila, con una casa de muñecas victoriana, montones de juguetes nuevos y una cama situada en ángulo, cubierta con medio dosel del que colgaban cortinas transparentes atadas con lazos de satén, Timmy recordó el cuento de La princesa y el guisante que su madre solía contarle a su hermana, la cama era tan alta que la niña tendría que usar una escalerilla de dos peldaños para subir. 

Inspeccionó el armario y los cajones y descubrió que estaban llenos de ropa de tres tallas distintas y tristemente comprendió que Armie realmente no sabía nada sobre su hija pero que, aun así, había realizado su mayor esfuerzo y pensado en todo.   
Timmy volvió a su habitación y sacó la carpeta que Saoirse Ronan, dueña de Esposos a Domicilio, le había entregado dos días antes, el rostro de una niña rubia, sonrisa dulce y grandes ojos azules, le miró desde la foto, con un suspiro, se sentó en el banco del mirador y abrió la cortina, se veía la costa del interior y otras islas que salpicaban esa zona, el viento de octubre azotaba la playa y los altos hierbajos se movían como hojas de palma en el trópico.

Las olas lamían y oscurecían la arena, el cielo estaba gris plomizo y cargado de humedad. Melancólico, el mejor momento para acurrucarse con un libro y soñar. Se preguntó con qué soñaba una niña pequeña, en especial una niña que había perdido a su madre y tenía que trasladarse a una isla solitaria con un padre cuya existencia desconocía, el doncel pensó que soñaría con un príncipe que la protegiera, no con un dragón que echaba fuego por la boca si alguien osaba entrar en su cueva oscura.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Armie apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y cerró los ojos, tenía su imagen grabada en la mente y no podía borrarla, es el hombre más maravillosamente hermoso que había visto en toda su maldita vida; de esos que atraían las miradas, hacían que los hombres tropezaran y provocaban envidia en las mujeres por su absoluta belleza, solo con mirar sus ojos verdes con destellos dorados, le provoca que le escociera cada cicatriz. 

Era como enseñarle un caramelo a un hombre muerto de hambre; ofrecérselo e impedir que lo probara, apenas podía tolerar su presencia allí, en su casa, su santuario; saber que estaba cerca lo volvería loco, deseó poder tener en frente a Saoirse Ronan para poder estrangularla por enviarle a un hombre tan exquisito, ¿acaso Saoirse no sabía que no había estado cerca de una persona desde el accidente? hasta esa mañana, ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre, solo que estaba lo suficientemente calificado; no había podido investigar su pasado a conciencia y, aunque descubrió que había sido la sensación de diversas pasarelas de moda, no había visto fotos; parecía que no deseaba mostrar su bello rostro al mundo.   
Él tenía una buena razón para no hacerlo, pero se preguntó cuál sería la del precioso hombre castaño.  
Ya es jodidamente hermoso a sus veintitrés años, no podía imaginar como sería cuando terminara por madurar, maldijo para sí, había especificado claramente los requisitos que esperaba en su niñero: amoroso, cálido, educado, leal, fuerte, suficientemente saludable como para correr tras una niña de cuatro años, y sobretodo, que se hiciera totalmente responsable de Harper; no podía permitir que su pequeña lo viera nunca, estaba seguro que si lo hacía se echaría a correr, y él no podría soportar eso de nuevo, no de su única hija; la gente lo rechazaba por su desfiguración y no estaba dispuesto a asustar a su pobre pequeña, que no tenía la culpa de nada.  
Harper… su niña…. Armie apretó los puños con furia, una hija cuya existencia había ignorado hasta hacía dos semanas, cuando su ex mujer murió, solo servía para ocuparse de su propia hija cuando no quedaba ninguna otra opción; maldijo a Elizabeth una y otra vez por no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada cuando lo abandonó, hubiera deseado saberlo cuatro años antes, para tener algo a lo que aferrarse mientras sufría en un mundo de quirófanos y rehabilitación, y se enfrentaba a la cruda realidad: su desgarrado cuerpo nunca volvería a ser el mismo, fue hacia el teléfono y pulsó una tecla con furia.   
—Esposos a Domicilio, le atiende Saoirse Ronan ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?  
—Maldita sea, Saoirse, él es hermoso — asombroso, precioso, delicado, exótico y malditamente virginal, pensó para sí, recordando cada curva de su cuerpo enfundado en un traje de terciopelo negro.  
—Así que has salido de tu guarida lo suficiente como para mirar un poco, ¿no?  
—¿Por qué me has hecho esto?   
—Timothée es uno de los hombres más amorosos que conozco en mucho tiempo —soltó un suspiro— Armie, no lo he hecho por ti, sino por Harper, a Timmy le encantan los niños y tiene experiencia, además tiene las especificaciones que tú mismo solicitaste; educado, buenos modales, responsable, paciente, es capaz de charlar con un niño pequeño, además, es divertido y creativo, solo dale una oportunidad ¿quieres?   
—Lo recuerdo muy bien— soltó un suspiro cansado —supongo que no tengo más opción, Harper llega en dos días.  
—Funcionará, Armie.  
—Solo… encuentra a otra persona, cuanto antes, no lo quiero aquí más de lo prudente.  
—Elizabeth debió haberte hablado de Harper, no hagas que Timmy pague ese error —dijo Saoirse con voz fría y cortante —Cuando ella me dijo que te había abandonado porque te habías vuelto frío y mezquino, no lo creí, ahora veo que quizás tenía razón —concluyó.  
Armie se sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado —Elizabeth se marchó porque no podía soportar las repercusiones del accidente, quería que fuera el mismo de antes, en mi aspecto y en mi personalidad, eso no iba a ocurrir; no ocurrirá nunca —inhaló con fuerza— ¡Solo encuentra a otra persona! Y esta vez asegúrate que nunca haya pisado una pasarela —colgó el teléfono sin despedirse.

Rodeó el escritorio, se dejó caer en la silla de cuero y la giró para mirar por la ventana, el sol pugnaba por asomarse entre las nubes, Armie hizo un esfuerzo para alejar sus recuerdos del accidente, del dolor y de la reacción de Elizabeth cuando le quitaron los vendajes, horror y repugnancia; siempre creyó que su esposa estaría siempre con él, y lo dejó anonadado que se marchara, aunque no todo era su culpa, él debió imaginárselo cuando ella se negó a compartir su cama y a dejar que la tocara, podía notar su repulsión cada vez que se acercaba, la última vez que tuvo la dicha de disfrutar del placer de amar fue la noche anterior al accidente.  
Y ahora tenía en su casa a un hermoso hombre que, ha sido considerado el hombre más bello de todo el estado, podía comprender lo que todos opinan, su belleza tiene el efecto de cortar la respiración.   
—Señor Hammer —la voz, suave y delicada, hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.  
— He dicho que yo le llamaría.  
—Eh, según recuerdo, mi puesto de trabajo exige que cuide de su hija, no de usted, así que puede llamar, gritar, gruñir y exigir todo lo quiera, milord…   
—Pago su salario.  
—Y, ¿qué? —contesto el menor, Armie arqueó una ceja y se volvió hacia la puerta— ¿A caso su madre no le enseñó que es una grosería interrumpir a las personas mientras ellas hablan?  
—¿y acaso usted no aprendió usted diplomacia en el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores?  
—Sí, pero esto no es un territorio extranjero, y para su mala suerte no puede solicitar inmunidad diplomática.   
—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Armie, reclinándose en la silla e intentando contener la sonrisa.   
—Bien, Bien, por fin llegamos a la parte de la negociación —menciono el castaño triunfante — A no ser que esa insulsa comida de la nevera y el congelador sea su idea de una dieta equilibrada, creo que tendré que planificar el menú yo mismo.  
—¡Perfecto entonces! encargue lo que quiera! — Timmy suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza, pensando que es un nombre muy difícil agitó la bandeja para que se lograse escuchar el ruido de la porcelana.  
—¿Oye eso? Son platos… con comida —dijo con voz sugerente, esperando una reacción positiva por parte de él.  
—Déjela en la puerta.   
—¿Perdone? —el niñero parpadeó confundido.  
—Estoy seguro de que me ha oído, Señor Chalamet, la puerta no es tan espesa como parece.  
— Al parecer no, pero apuesto a que su cabeza sí —murmuró él castaño.  
—Déjela en el suelo y váyase —ordenó de mala gana, Timmy obedeció y dejó la bandeja mirando la puerta con furia, empeñado en sacarlo de su cueva.   
—Creo que lo vamos a llevar muy muy mal, señor Hammer.  
—Solo si usted llegase a romper las reglas.  
—¿Y cuáles son si se me permite saberlo?   
—Se las enviaré por correo electrónico.  
—Vaya, eso es de lo más aséptico.  
—Es la única manera que se puede hacer señor Chalamet —musitó él en voz baja cuando oyó sus pasos en la escalera, se frotó la frente con cansancio, rozando las cicatrices, soltó una maldición y se puso en pie, rechinó los dientes molestos, preguntándose cómo iba a sobrevivir con ese precioso y deslenguado hombre paseándose por cada rincón de la casa.   
\----------------------  
Timmy fregó los platos con furia, le daba igual que se quedará encerrado y solitario por el resto de su vida, pero ¿qué ocurriría con Harper?, No podía permitir que una niña que esperaba ver a su papá percibiera la exclusión instantánea que Armie Hammer expresaba con unas pocas palabras; rechazaba todo contacto. Pensó que él mismo se ocuparía de ese asunto.   
Puso una lavadora y decidió investigar la casa, sus botas rechinaron en el suelo cuando recorrió los amplios y solitarios pasillos, decorados con curioso objetos medievales: una armadura, escudos y al menos tres espadas, estaba claro que no le faltaba el dinero al señor Hammer, pensó mientras echaba una breve ojeada a las habitaciones y fijándose en un jarrón tan delicado que daba la impresión de que se podría romper con tan solo mirarlo.   
Entró en el salón, aunque pensó que podría ser el estudio o la sala de estar, había pasado por un par de habitaciones cerradas con llave, y supuso que el señor Hammer no quería que nadie entrara en ellas; tardaría días en investigar todos los recovecos, aunque estaba claro que la planta superior estaba prohibida para todos.   
Abrió las puertas del patio y el viento húmedo y cálido acarició su rostro, respiró profundamente, notando el sabor salado del aire, cerró las puertas y bajó hacia la playa corriendo; sus pies se clavaron en la arena, abrió los brazos de par en par y se echó a reír Bueno, esto no está tan mal.   
Miró hacia la casa, el castillo en la colina, es un lugar de ensueño y, evidentemente, el elegido por Armie para ocultarse del mundo, ahora comprendía que no era para nada extraño que lo temieran y murmuraran sobre él. 

La mansión se erguía sobre el pueblo como la de un señor feudal, rodeada por un muro de piedra de dos metros de altura, y el mar era el foso, un lugar pacífico y perfecto, miró a la torre más alta de la mansión y vio una figura en la ventana, el blanco de la camisa contra las cortinas oscuras, que desapareció inmediatamente.  
Un solitario príncipe dragón, que, para su mala suerte, no deseaba que lo rescataran.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde mucho en actualizar, lo siento pero tenía algunas cosillas que arreglar antes de proseguir, pero aquí seguimos, por sí alguien recuerda todavía esta historia y le quiere dar la oportunidad de seguir leyendo.

Debería haber hecho un pedido, pensó el pelinegro mientras llenaba la canasta de la compra con los víveres que necesitaba, todos los lugareños estaban terriblemente pendientes de él, y algunos hombres, demasiado viejos para él, le miraban casi con obscenidad, les dedicó una dulce sonrisa a todos, justo la que solía utilizar en las pasarelas para derretir a los espectadores y futuros compradores, soltó una risita maliciosa.  
Revisó la lista por última vez y se dirigió hacia la caja, bien, llego el momento de la verdad, pensó, al ver que todos se acercaban lentamente, como si se tratase de gatos al acecho; la cajera la miraba expectante, aunque había mucha más gente en la fila, los clientes lo miraban con descaro, era lógico que Hammer nunca saliera de su casa, ¿Qué había pasado con la hospitalidad americana?   
—Es nuevo aquí —dijo la cajera, una rubia que llevaba unos pendientes demasiado grandes y mascaba chicle de modo muy poco delicado para ser una mujer.  
—Sí, lo soy, es una isla preciosa, por cierto —replicó el doncel.  
—¿Es usted quien está en el castillo que hay en el cabo?   
—Así es, soy el niñero del señor Hammer —explicó el ojiverde de manera casual.   
—¡Niñero! —exclamaron varias personas al unísono, Timmy los miró a los ojos, uno a uno con sorna, por tan poco educada reacción.   
—El señor Hammer espera la llegada de su hija, y yo estoy aquí para cuidarla.   
—Oh, pobre niña —exclamó una señora mayor.   
—¿Por qué? —preguntó el niñero, imaginando la respuesta.   
—Tener a un hombre tan horrible como padre, seguro será difícil para la pobre chiquilla.   
—¿Conoce usted al señor Hammer?   
—No precisamente — la mujer ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de lucir un poco arrepentida por sus palabras.   
—Entonces, ¿cómo puede saber cómo es? —preguntó, esperando que su rostro fuera la pura imagen de la inocencia y no dejase reflejar la molestia que se formaba dentro suyo.   
—Nunca sale de ese sitio —replicó la cajera— No lo hemos visto en cuatro años, ni siquiera Luca lo ha visto de cerca, y vive allí — Timmy supuso que Luca era el guardia del que el señor Hammer le había hablado, el cual aún no conocía.   
—Está… está desfigurado —tartamudeó el niño encargado de acomodar la compra en la canasta.  
—Si no lo has visto, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro? —el chico se encogió de hombros como si fuera obvio, aunque realmente nadie había visto a Armie Hammer — No veo que importancia puede tener su aspecto —dijo Timmy, intentando controlar su mal genio, le molestaba profundamente que se diera prioridad a la apariencia; era algo que sufría continuamente, aunque por las razones opuestas.   
Las mayores partes de las mujeres le niegan su amistad, imaginando que se creería superior a ellas por sus rasgos delicados; y al ser un doncel fértil, estas temían que les arrebataría a sus posibles conquistas, sin en cambio los hombres se esforzaban en impresionarle, para llevarlo a la cama o llevarle del brazo y lucirlo en alguna reunión social como si de un trofeo se tratase; no una persona; ni siquiera su prometido había logrado ver más allá del delicado rostro que Dios le había concedido; así como a él, parecía que nadie buscaba ver más allá de las cicatrices de Armie Hammer.  
Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió cólera, deseó proteger a ese hombre al lamentablemente no tenía el gusto de conocer físicamente.   
—Cargue esto a cuenta del señor Hammer y que lo lleven al castillo —dijo, y se marchó, consciente de que todos los ojos curiosos se clavaban en su espalda.  
En vez de regresar en taxi, volvió paseando por el pueblo, para calmarse, pero le asolaron los recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su madre lo obligaba a aparecer en anuncios de televisión y en concursos que solo provocaban la envidia de sus compañeros de escuela; siempre lo odió; cuando creció, y su carrera de modelo ascendió, decidió elegir por el mismo sus contratos, es cierto que era una postura hipócrita, pero quería ir a la universidad y necesitaba el dinero que los contratos pagaban.   
Miró los escaparates, los cuidados porches y a los turistas e isleños que paseaban y hacían sus compras, había dos viejos sentados junto al muelle, contándose historias y tallando madera; a juzgar por las virutas que había a sus pies, era un ritual diario, sonrió al recordar a su abuelo en la mecedora tallando animales de madera para que él pudiera jugar con los demás niños; en aquella época no había dinero para más, Placeres sencillos para una vida sencilla, le decía siempre su abuelo, y el recuerdo de su cariño logro levantar su ánimo.   
Inhaló con fuerza la fresca brisa marina, en octubre hacía calor cuando el sol estaba alto, pero era temporada de huracanes, llovía a menudo y el aire era húmedo y frío, se abrazó la cintura y aceleró el paso; pronto salió del pueblo y tomó la carretera que llevaba a la casa.   
Al entrar puso la tetera al fuego, justo cuando se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor oyó a alguien cortando leña en el gran patio, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta trasera apartando ligeramente la cortina que la cubría.   
Todo lo que tenía de hombre fértil en su interior se removió en su interior al ver la musculosa espalda desnuda de un hombre que alzaba un hacha y partía un tronco por la mitad de un solo golpe.   
El señor Hammer es un hombre magnífico, llevaba unos vaqueros y botas; solo logro ver el lado de perfil donde no había rastro de cicatrices, pero su cara tenía rasgos definidos y aristocráticos, su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento, demasiado largo y desaliñado.   
Él colocó otro tronco y los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon cuando golpeó con el hacha, casi partiendo el tronco, cortó dos más, e hizo una pausa, apoyando el hacha en el tocón, al oírlo hablar comprendió que no estaba solo y se acercó aún más a la ventana. Había un hombre más viejo que él, sentado en un banco, jugueteando con una navaja y un pedazo de tronco, debía ser Luca Guadagnino y, aparentemente, además de ser el guardia es amigo de Armie, quizá el único.   
Luca dijo algo y sonrío, sus mejillas se contrajeron tanto que sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos, llevaba una camiseta ceñida a su cuerpo y las rodillas de sus vaqueros estaban blancas por el desgaste del trabajo.  
Sus ojos fueron de un hombre a otro; Hammer, como si supiera que estaba allí, siguió de espaldas, mostrando a lo lejos unas brillantes cicatrices, como cortes de daga, que marcaban sus costillas; debió ser algo muy doloroso, pensó el castaño con pena, preguntándose cómo habría sido el accidente para que provocará esas cicatrices.   
De repente, vio como el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, lo sorprendió la profundidad y calidez del sonido, pero sobretodo, le alegró que no fuera totalmente ajeno a los placeres de la vida y controló su deseo de unirse a ellos en tan amena platica, aunque sí Hammer quisiera que lo viese, se habría acercado a él.   
Él rubio dijo algo, el guardia se sonrojó, con una sonrisa, se puso en pie y colocó un montón de troncos a sus pies, Armie los partió uno tras otro mientras Luca los recogía y apilaba, de pronto se detuvo y giro a verlo, Timmy le devolvió la mirada, mientras Hammer dejaba el hacha y tomaba una sudadera con capucha.   
—Perdón —dijo el doncel, saliendo de la cocina — Mi intención no es incomodar.   
—Pues lo hizo — gruño Hammer a espaldas de él, poniéndose apresuradamente la sudadera.   
—Lo siento, yo me iré a otro sitio sí así lo desea.   
—No — Armie suspiró, deseando darse la vuelta y poder mirarle a los ojos— No puedo permitir que se sienta como si tuviera que evitar los lugares en donde estoy yo.   
—Pero eso es lo que quiere, ¿no es así? Preferiría que yo no estuviera aquí —vio como él rubio se tensaba— Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ser honestos el uno con el otro, señor Hammer.   
—Sí, es cierto —Armie apretó los labios— Admito que me disgusta no poder pasear libremente por mi casa.   
—No tiene por qué esconderse.   
—Contrarío a lo que cree, no me escondo, he elegido esta forma de vida, Señor Chalamet; en los últimos cuatro años he comprendido que es lo mejor.   
—La más fácil, querrá decir — lucho consigo mismo para no poner los ojos en blanco.   
—Le apuesto que no tiene nada de fácil.   
—¿Y qué me dice de su hija? Ella espera a su papi y necesita que la consuelen, ha perdido a su madre, por Dios santo.  
Armie sintió una opresión en el pecho al imaginarse el dolor de Harper, y deseó con toda el alma poder consolarla —Para eso lo contraté, señor Chalamet.   
—¿Es que ni siquiera le importa?   
Armie se puso rígido en automático, ¿Importarle? No podía explicarle que cuando se enteró de que tenía una hija solo había sentido rabia y cólera hacia Elizabeth por abandonarlo sabiendo que estaba embarazada, por no darle la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, el amor por su esposa desapareció cuando ella lo rechazó y lo sentenció a esa prisión en la oscuridad, no podía olvidar el pasado.   
—Claro que me importa, pero perdóneme si la paternidad no me ilusiona, aún no me he acostumbrado a la idea —dijo, yendo hacia el garaje.   
—Pues vaya acostumbrándose —espetó el pelinegro a su espalda— Llegará pasado mañana, deseando verlo, ¿Cómo pretende que le explique que su padre no quiere conocerla?   
—Dígale la verdad, señor Chalamet —gritó él sin detener su andar— Que su padre no desea provocarle pesadillas.  
Timmy se quedó sin habla por la sorpresa de las palabras de Hammer y cuando la recuperó él ya había desaparecido; se volvió hacia Luca.   
—Eso no ha ido nada bien, ¿verdad?   
Luca lo estudió lentamente, evaluando y juzgándolo de una mirada; su expresión era inescrutable y no reflejó el resultado.   
—No, señor —respondió el guardia.   
—Soy Timothée Chalamet.   
—Eso es lo que el señor Hammer a mencionado.   
—¿Qué más le ha dicho?   
Con rostro impasible, Luca se volvió y comenzó a apilar los troncos entre dos árboles, el montón medía al menos nueve metros de ancho y uno y medio de altura, probablemente necesitaban la leña por si se iba la luz en las tormentas, la casa de piedra debía ser fría y húmeda.   
—Todos los del pueblo piensan y dicen cosas horribles de él, pero usted ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? —dijo el ojiazul, admirándolo por guardar los secretos del señor Hammer, aunque tuviera que mentir para ello; Luca colocó más troncos en el montón— ¿Puede al menos explicarme su rutina diaria para que no volvamos a pelearnos?   
—No —dijo Luca mirándolo fijamente.   
—¿Perdone? —el niñero abrió los ojos de par en par.   
—El señor Hammer hace lo que quiere, señor Chalamet, y si vuelve a encontrarse con él, supongo que tendrá que arreglárselas como pueda.   
—Oh, es usted una gran ayuda —abrió los brazos y los dejó caer— Prefiere verlo encerrado como un topo en este palacio… —señaló toda la extensión del castillo—… ¿o que conozca a su hija?   
Él no contestó y se puso a cortar leña; Timmy comprendió que no le sacaría nada; aun así, le puso una mano en el hombro —No me iré de aquí hasta que sepa que Harper recibirá buenos cuidados y toneladas de amor —farfulló, alargando las palabras y exagerando su acento británico — ¿Me oye, señor Guadagnino?   
—Sí, señor —un brillo divertido relampagueó en sus ojos— Llámeme Luca, señor.   
— Entonces usted puede llamarme Timmy —accedió el doncel a que lo llamara por su apodo familiar, se volvió hacia la casa y añadió— Van a traerme un pedido, y llegarán pronto, si quiere seguir con su embuste, sospecho que más le vale borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.   
—Sí, señor —Luca parpadeó, luchando por contener una sonrisa aún mayor.   
\------------  
El dulce aroma de algo cocinándose en el horno inundó el castillo, y con él llegó un coro de risitas, Armie decidió bajar, utilizando la antigua escalera de servicio, que llevaba años cerrada, es un laberinto de pasadizos que se esconde tras las paredes; los corredores eran empinados y estrechos; no los había utilizado desde que los descubrió y sintió cierta vergüenza al hacerlo; pero había gente en su casa y hacía años que solo Luca y él la recorrían, ahora ese hermoso ángel de brillantes ojos verdes y rizos oscuros, estaba allí, cocinando con total normalidad. 

Verlo es tan tentador como el olor a chocolate horneado, pero sobre todo lo atrajo su risa, limpia, fresca y feliz, algo en Timothée Chalamet tocaba su corazón; él pequeño hombre le desafiaba y se rebelaba contra él, ansioso de hablarle y empujarlo hasta el límite, pero sabía que todo estaría perdido si veía su rostro; su pequeña hija dependía de él dulce doncel.   
Se detuvo al final del corredor y oprimió el resorte, sujetando la pared para que no se abriera del todo, él doncel estaba ante el horno, sacando una bandeja de galletas, es una escena doméstica, que no había conocido jamás con Elizabeth, pero lo sorprendió aún más ver a tres personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. 

Su niñero les llevó un plato de galletas y se las ofreció, invitados en su casa, por primera vez, seseó tanto enfadarse, deseó que se largaran porque no podía unir a ellos; el verlo hablar tan animadamente solo consiguió que su aislamiento fuera más agónico y amargo.   
Maldijo para sí la belleza de Timothée; los tres hombres lo escuchaban embobados, y cuando fue a meter otra bandeja de galletas al horno, todos ladearon la cabeza para mirarle el trasero, fue allí cuando se preguntó si estaban allí para conocer la casa, verlo a él o para conocer a su niñero.   
—Es una casa bastante grande —dijo el adolescente que solía llevar los pedidos.  
—Sí, no se acaba nunca —comentó el castaño, dejando caer cucharadas de masa en otra bandeja.   
—Da miedo —dijo uno de los hombres que suele reparar las rejas.   
—A mí me encanta, es grande e impresionante, y pareciera que cada pared guardara sus propias historias.   
Armie, se apoyó en la pared, recordando que él había pensado lo mismo cuando la vio —¿Usted ya lo ha visto? —preguntó sin vergüenza el otro hombre.   
—Claro — contesto el niñero fingiendo no ser la gran cosa.   
—¿Es… es horrible? — Armie inmóvil, esperó la respuesta.   
—A mí no me lo pareció.   
Ni mentía ni daba información, y él rubio se preguntó por qué actuaba así.   
—Entonces, ¿por qué se esconde? — cuestiono el chico de los pedidos.  
—Es un hombre solitario, y quizás sea porque no se le ha recibido bien y… — hizo una pausa, volvió la cabeza para mirarlos, con una chispa de pasión en los ojos — Les aviso que si una sola persona hace un comentario insultante hacía su hija, bueno…, digamos que mi abuelo me enseñó a disparar un fusil y a despellejar y destripar los animales cazados.  
Armie se tragó una carcajada y los invitados sonrieron, sin saber si él castaño hablaba en serio; segundos después, le agradecieron el café, le dijeron que les llamara si necesitaba algo y se marcharon.   
Timmy cerró la puerta, volvió a la encimera, y comenzó a distribuir el resto de la masa, aun no conocía a algún niño al que no le gustaran las galletas de chocolate, y esperaba que Harper no fuera una excepción, quería que la niña se sintiera bienvenida en ese oscuro castillo.  
De repente, percibió que no estaba solo y alzó la mirada, le vio, encajado entre la esquina y la puerta abierta de la despensa, una ancha sombra y unos vaqueros ajustados que contorneaban su figura hasta las caderas; se preguntó cómo había llegar allí sin que lo viera.   
—Me gustaría creer que lo atrajo la receta de mi abuela, pero no soy tan idiota.   
—Listo, guapo y encantador.   
—¿Quiere una galleta? —Timmy se erizó de rabia, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo mencionaba su cara en los diez primeros segundos de conversación.   
—No, gracias.   
—¿Acaso es la única persona a la que no le gustan las galletas de chocolate?   
—No.   
—Ah, entonces no quiere salir a la luz, ¿Qué otras cosas se niega por permanecer en la oscuridad, señor Hammer?.... —lanzó una galleta en su dirección, y la mano del rubio la cazó al vuelo, para que el brazo volviera a la oscuridad— Y sobre todo… ¿Qué le piensa negar a Harper?   
—Las pesadillas, señor Chalamet.   
—Llámeme Timmy; aunque más bien creo que solo se engaña a sí mismo.   
—No sabes nada de mí, rey de las pasarelas —se mofó sarcástico.   
—Tiene razón, no sé nada sobre ti—golpeó el mostrador con la espátula al dejarla caer de mala gana— Ni tú de mí…, bestia —se volvió hacia la encimera y pulsó el temporizador del horno, apretó los ojos, intentando no revivir los recuerdos, ser rey de las pasarelas le había servido de bien poco; ni siquiera había sido capaz de retener a su prometido.   
—Timmy —Armie se preguntó por qué parecía tan dolido, el nombre sonó como un gruñido profundo, como un trago de whisky, y él castaño lo paladeó, percibiendo una compasión que no deseaba, los hombres, la gente, se fijaba en su rostro, era natural y Hammer era un hombre como cualquier otro, ¿Qué otra jodida cosa podía esperar?   
—Lo siento —le dijo el ojiazul— Eso ha sido muy cruel de mí parte.   
—Te has enfadado — Armie había oído cosas mucho peores, y aquella palabra no lo había afectado en absoluto—Dime por qué.   
—No es nada —replicó él castaño, colocando las galletas en una lata y asegurándose de taparlas correctamente.   
—Mentiroso.   
—Volvemos a los insultos, ¿eh? —chasqueó la lengua, fue hacia la nevera y sacó carne y verduras, no se conocían lo suficiente para que le contara su pasado, ni sus problemas, tenía mejores cosas que hacer; puso la carne a marinar y peló y cortó las verduras, consciente de su mirada sobre él, sentía su calor como si estuviera junto a un fuego— Estás observándome.   
—¿Cómo lo sabes?   
—Lo puedo notar.   
—¿Y qué sientes? —inquirió él rubio.   
Timmy se quedó quieto, sus palabras le sonaron íntimas, casi como si las hubiera pronunciado en un momento de pasión y se le aceleró el corazón.   
—Es casi como una invasión a mi espacio personal —echó las verduras en un cuenco — Y no me gusta.   
—Eres un hombre como para caerse de espaldas, Timmy, ¿Qué hombre no te miraría hasta saciarse? Debes estar sobre acostumbrado.   
—Sí, soy consciente de cuánto valora la gente el físico —murmuró él castaño cansado.   
—Yo también —comentó Armie con amargura.  
—Bueno, entonces ya tenemos algo en común —sacó la última bandeja de galletas del horno y se volvió para buscar su silueta, pero se había ido, percibió su ausencia como si un viento helado le azotara el rostro — ¡Eso tampoco me gusta nada, señor Hammer! —gritó con fuerza: no hubo respuesta, aunque realmente no la esperaba que la hubiera, Armie Hammer hacía lo que le venía en gana y el resto del mundo le importaba poco.   
\------------------------  
Armie bajó por la escalera de servicio para llevar la bandeja de la cena a la cocina, limpio los platos, los metió en el lavavajillas y se comió una de las galletas que había en un plato sobre la mesa; atravesó el comedor camino de la biblioteca, pero percibió una corriente de aire, frunció el ceño, entró en el salón y se quedó paralizado, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron al verlo en la oscuridad, el ventanal estaba abierto y Timothée, de pie en el porche, apoyaba las manos en la barandilla; utilizando nada más que una bata de gasa blanca ondeaba a su espalda como el estandarte de un caballero, tenía el rostro alzado hacia el cielo oscuro, el viento jugueteaba con su cabello castaño, más allá, el mar se estrellaba contra la playa, a Armie le pareció que veía a un ángel.   
—¿No es fantástico? —preguntó él doncel; Armie se quedó callado, sintiéndose atrapado en su propia casa— ¿No lo crees? —insistió, girándose ligeramente hacia él dueño del castillo.  
—¿Te gusta este tiempo? —preguntó el mayor, a sabiendas que su niñero no podía verlo.   
—Claro, es mi tiempo preferido —Timmy miró de nueva cuenta el mar; a lo lejos destellaban relámpagos— Tormentas, truenos y lluvia torrencial.   
Armie comprendió que se había dado la vuelta para que pudiera acercarse, o irse, sin que él lo viera; el gesto lo emocionó y, al mismo tiempo, lo intranquilizó, ¿Y si de repente encendía la luz y Timothée se ponía a gritar al verle? Aun así, no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse, salió al balcón y se apoyó contra el ventanal.   
—Gracias por la cena — él castaño se la había dejado en la puerta de su habitación, sobre una mesita.  
—No fue nada, aunque no tienes por qué comer allí arriba solo y encerrado.   
—¿Sugieres que comamos todos juntos en el comedor como gente civilizada?   
—¿Que tendría eso de malo?   
—Creo que sabes la respuesta.   
—¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir a Harper? Lo siento, perdiste a tu madre y en realidad tampoco tienes padre, solo un benefactor que se aferra a seguir en las sombras y un total desconocido como niñero hasta que puedas valerte por ti sola.   
—Dile lo que usted crea conveniente —dijo él rubio dolido.   
—Sé que le importa, Señor Hammer, vi el dormitorio de su hija, es precioso, se nota la dedicación que invirtió en remodelarlo.   
—Que no quiera que me vea no implica que no desee que esté cómoda aquí, ¿No lo entiende? Es una niña pequeña, con un simple vistazo a lo que queda de mi rostro y tendrá pesadillas durante semanas, si no es que meses —negó con la cabeza— Prefiero evitarnos ese dolor a los dos.   
Timmy se acercó, notó como se ponía rígido y se cruzaba de brazos, es una postura tan defensiva que supo que no podía llegar a él, al menos no en este momento.   
—¿De veras crees que una niña pequeña se conformará con las migajas que su padre le deja?   
—Te tendrá a ti.  
—Soy un desconocido para ella —susurró suavemente el niñero.  
—Yo también.   
—Eres un hombre imposible —exclamó el castaño con frustración, apretando los puños.   
—Quiero protegerla —dijo Hammer, tras un silencio.   
—Evitar que te conozca no es la mejor manera de hacerlo Señor Hammer.   
—¿Eres un defensor de los niños? —preguntó él, con tono incrédulo.   
—Tengo experiencia en ello.   
—¿En serio?   
—No te gusta que la gente te vea desfigurado, y te escondes —dijo Timmy deseando darle un puñetazo— Pero tú eres igual que ellos, ves lo que quieres, Hammer, no tengo hijos, pero doy gracias a Dios por ser un doncel, de manera que podre concebirlos en el momento que yo crea conveniente — Armie se quedó paralizado ante la confesión de su niñero, no esperaba que el bonito jovencito fuera un hombre fértil, aunque está seguro de que sus hijos serían tan hermosos como él — además fui profesor en la embajada durante años y estudié psicología infantil, eso debería servir para algo, ¿no lo cree? —enfadado, se apartó de la barandilla para entrar, pero Armie fue más rápido y lo tomo del brazo, le atrayéndolo hacia el ventanal.   
—Sí, le creo.   
Timmy se quedó sin aliento, es un hombre enorme; sus dedos le rodeaban el brazo por completo y se sintió completamente inmerso en su presencia, su aroma varonil y el peligro de estar con él envuelto entre sombras lo enredó como una cuerda de seda, sintió la fuerza de las piernas de Hammer, así como el calor de su cuerpo rodeando el suyo, demasiado misterioso y demasiado embriagador.   
Sin embargo, no era su soledad ni su amargura lo que le atraían, era el hombre; el que había sufrido y sobrevivido, el que no permitía que nadie se le acercara, el que protegía a los demás al tiempo que se protegía a sí mismo.   
Vio la sombra de su cabeza inclinarse y supo que deseaba besarlo, incluso él mismo deseó que lo hiciera.   
—Hueles a… libertad —susurró él rubio, mientras cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que era un hombre con necesidades y Timothée es tan cálido y hermoso que apenas podía resistir.   
A pesar de que Timmy oyó campanas de alarma en su cabeza, aunque sabía que estaba allí, disponible, y que probablemente era el primer contacto físico que Armie Hammer tenía en años, no pudo resistirse al deseo de tocarlo; alzó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho, en respuesta el mayor inhaló con fuerza y se apartó, adquiriendo conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.   
—No quiero tu compasión, esto está muy mal —dijo apartándolo de él, Timmy se tambaleó y él rubio se adentró en la casa, de vuelta a su cueva.   
El doncel deseó decirle que, en ese momento, envuelto en sus brazos, que compasión era lo último que había sentido, lo último de lo último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3 nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique, la verdad es que tuve algunos muchos problemas familiares que me dejaron un poco perdida, pero esto superando esa parte y tratando de dejarla de lado, pienso seguir actualizando más constamente la historia, para llegar a su fin, espero que puedan seguir apoyándola, para todas las que amamos el Charmie y no hay mucho contenido en español.

Es un tonto, un estúpido como nadie más; está claro que no había aprendido nada cuando su mujer le abandonó, o no habría tocado a Timmy de la manera en que lo hizo.   
Sentado ante el escritorio, de espaldas al amanecer, Armie comenzó a teclear, pero cometió media docena de errores en tan solo dos párrafos, apartando el teclado de mala gana, se recostó en la silla de cuero, cerró los ojos, volviendo a sentir la impronta de su cuerpo contra el suyo, las suaves y dulces curvas que deseaba explorar con sus manos.   
Cualquier hombre con en su sano juicio lo desearía, su cuerpo era delicado y sensual, y su forma de andar era como para volverse loco; no solo había sido estúpido el tocarlo, pensar en ello iba a terminar por desquiciarlo; sacudió la cabeza en negación, soportarlo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.   
Se recordó que es él niñero de su hija, un empleado más, se puso en pie y fue a la ventana; aunque de empleado no tenía nada, es el sueño de cualquier persona; y pasaría mucho tiempo allí, tentándolo.  
Armie miró la playa, delicadas huellas marcaban la arena y supo que eran de Timmy, se preguntó si llevaría a Harper de paseo a buscar caracolas, y si la niña sería feliz allí con él; ¿Le gustaría su dormitorio, o se sentiría abrumada y temerosa?; las preguntas martillearon su cerebro y tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de cómo educar a una criatura de cuatro años; pero su niña era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y haría cuanto pudiera por ella, le ofrecería todo lo que deseara, menos a ti mismo, resonó la voz de su conciencia, y lo asoló el remordimiento.   
Le preocupaba traumatizar a una niña inocente e impresionable, su niñero sería perfecto de momento; es un hombre encantador y sensible, sospechaba que Harper disfrutaría por fin; llevaba semanas pasando de mano en mano, desde que su madre se mató, ni él ni Elizabeth tenían familia; un policía lo había informado de la muerte de su exmujer; cinco días después, un notario, ejecutor del testamento de Elizabeth, le comunicó que tenía una hija, Saoirse Ronan, siguiendo sus instrucciones, había rescatado a la niña del Departamento de Acogida de Menores, había buscado un niñero y organizado todo para que se reuniera con él.  
Elizabeth le había ocultado que tenía una hija, y él había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la mujer que conoció en un baile de caridad y con la que se casó siete años atrás, ella había sido una belleza, frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, pero se volvió egoísta y acaparadora; le gustaba más su estilo de vida que él, criadas, cocineras, viajes… cuanto más le daba, más pedía, pero cuando le dijo que quería tener hijos y dejar de viajar, ella se negó y discutieron hasta que lo convenció.  
Debió haberse quedado embarazada la noche anterior al accidente, en la playa, a pesar de todo, cuando él perdió el atractivo con que la había conquistado, lo abandonó, no podía reprochárselo, era una mujer débil e inmadura, y él también había cambiado, por dentro y por fuera, se preguntó qué le habría contado de él a Harper, con un suspiro, volvió al ordenador, hasta que escuchó una suave voz por el intercomunicador.  
—Mucho trabajo y poco alimento, convierte al señor Hammer en un tormento.   
Armie movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo, y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.   
—¿Has cocinado? —preguntó, consiente de su apetito.   
—Sí, y Luca no puede ni con la mitad de su ración —hizo una pausa y añadió, pensativo— Nunca he sido capaz de cocinar para menos de seis personas, menos mal que me gustan las sobras, ¿no? — él mayor se preguntó si alguna vez estaba de mal humor y agradeció que no mencionara la escena de la noche anterior.   
No quería que lo considerara un animal en celo, ni que le tuviera lástima, se había comportado como un idiota, pero le hubiera gustado saber si su niñero sintió la misma atracción, el mismo calor que él, ni siquiera Elizabeth había conseguido excitarlo así, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella.   
—Tengo hambre — Timmy deseó que no le gustara tanto su voz y no acordarse de cómo lo había afectado en la oscuridad; se había preguntado mil veces cómo podía sentir tanta atracción por un hombre al que no había visto, pero sabía que aspecto, dinero y encanto no eran nada en comparación con lo que decía un cuerpo, y el cuerpo de Armie Hammer decía mucho; él ojiverde deseó que el suyo no estuviera tan dispuesto a escuchar lo que decía.   
—Te lo subiré —dijo con la poca serenidad que aún mantenía.   
—Gracias —replicó él, deseando poder bajar y tomarlo por él mismo.   
—Recibí el correo electrónico, las “reglas”.   
—Supongo que tienes algo que decir al respecto —dijo él, casi viendo cómo el francés fruncía los labios.   
—¿Es negociable alguna?   
—¿Cuál, por ejemplo?   
—Esa de no subir a la tercera planta, ¿Cómo se supone que limpiará la asistenta?   
—Ella conoce las reglas, me avisa antes de subir y me voy a otra parte de la casa — explicó él como si fuera de lo más normal.   
—Ya veo —su suspiro se oyó claramente— Esto del intercomunicador es muy impersonal.   
—Así es como debe ser, Timothée.   
—Pero ninguna regla es irrevocable, ¿no? —dijo el pelinegro en silencio, recargando la frente contra la pared; Hammer es un hombre muy testarudo.   
—No —tras una pausa, preguntó— ¿Qué es lo que quiere señor Chalamet? —su voz sonó irritada y él castaño se agitó como una ola.   
Quería que Harper tuviera un hogar normal, pero sabía que tendría que librar una batalla campal con Armie para conseguirlo.  
—Oh, nada —dijo con su voz dulce— Encontraré una forma de saltarme tus reglas, te aviso, sobre todo la de no pasear por la casa de noche; me gusta la noche, me gusta beber cacao en la oscuridad, mirando a las estrellas.   
—Entonces aquí debes sentirte como en casa.   
—Sí, así es.  
Armie quería que se sintiera bienvenido; Harper llegaba a la mañana siguiente y Saoirse Ronan lo había llamado para decirle que no podía encontrar otro niñero a tiempo para la llegada de su hija, Armie creía que estaba enfadada con él y que tampoco estaba buscando a conciencia un remplazo para Timothée.   
Minutos después llamaron a la puerta, él rubio se fijó por la mirilla y unos profundos ojos verdes con destellos avellana le recibieron, miraban persistentemente hacía la puerta   
—Déjala ahí — él doncel le sacó la lengua a la puerta— Un gesto encantador, Señor Chalamet —dijo con sequedad.   
Timmy sonrió levemente y dejó la bandeja a los pies de la puerta —Señor Hammer, respecto a ayer en la noche…   
Armie gruñó para sí y golpeó suavemente el intercomunicador que había junto a la puerta — hizo mal en tocarme señor Chalamet.  
—¿Por qué?   
—Eres él niñero y protector de mi hija.   
—Muy conveniente, ¿no?   
—¿Qué?   
—Bueno —dio un respingo al percibir su tono hiriente— estoy aquí, soy un hombre, y…   
—De muy buen ver cabe resaltar.   
—Eso no es lo que iba a decir —apretó los labios con amargura, casi deseó estar desfigurado como él; así al menos sabría que las personas no lo querían solo por su aspecto.   
—¿Te estás preguntando cuánto tiempo llevo sin estar íntimamente con alguien?   
—¡Claro que no! —exclamó; esa voz ronca y profunda hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.   
—Mentiroso.  
—Insultar es una defensa muy infantil señor Hammer—dijo el doncel furioso, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de mala gana a la puerta.   
—Perdón, sólo olvidé que lo mencioné.   
—Eso haré.  
—Perfecto — replicó él niñero, aunque aún no se confiaba, Armie mantenía al mundo a distancia y, de pronto, se había agarrado de él como si fuera el cabo salvavidas de un barco que se hundía, no podía ignorar la electricidad que había sentido, el calor que le había inundado, ni la necesidad de acariciar la dureza de su enorme cuerpo; había hecho que se sintiera pequeño, indefenso y sobre todo deseado; no era algo fácil de olvidar— Si tienes más hambre, no tienes más que dar un grito —dijo para cerrar su “conversación”, y bajar por la escalera.   
Armie espero hasta que el ruido de los pasos de Timothée se extinguiera por la escalera, una vez seguro de esto abrió la puerta y miró asombrado la montaña de comida: huevos, papas, tocino, salchichas, café, jugo, pan tostado, mermelada de melocotón y fresas frescas, tendría que correr un par de kilómetros extra para bajarlo todo, pero se sentó a disfrutarlo y a intentar no pensar en el hombre que lo había preparado.   
Apenas tuvieron contacto durante el resto del día, y Armie esperó impaciente a que llegara la noche para disfrutar de la libertad que le daba la oscuridad, se sentía como un vampiro, la noche era su compañera, aunque verdaderamente amaba el día y el sol.   
Una vez abajo, miró a Timothée, dormido sobre el sofá, con un libro abierto sobre su vientre.  
Ladeó la cabeza para alcanzar a leer el título, Los niños y el dolor; lo asaltó la idea de que Harper iba a depender del ojiverde para encontrar consuelo; aunque en realidad deseaba dárselo él mismo, ansiaba tener a su hija en brazos, leerle cuentos por las noches, jugar con ella en los columpios, llevarla a dar largos paseos a la orilla del mar, enseñarle a montar y verla crecer, aprender cuanto más pudiera de ella; maldijo a Elizabeth por no haberle permitido compartir la vida de Harper desde su inicio; termino por comprender, con tristeza, que iba a ser Timothée él que amara a su hija por él.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Timmy esperaba impaciente cuando el barco atracó, la gente comenzó a salir y con su mirada buscó a la pequeña niña y a su acompañante.

Vio una criatura preciosa, de cabello rubio que al sol parece transformarse en finas hebras echas de oro, con la carita más dulce que haya visto jamás, todo un angelito, la niña agarraba con fuerza la mano de Saoirse Ronan.   
—Me alegro de que la trajeras tú —dijo el doncel, mirando a su ex compañera de estudios; Saoirse solo asistió, bajando la mirada hacia la niña y sonrió.   
—Me pareció que preferiría alguien conocido a una extraña —dijo la rubia, la cual por su mirada interrogaba como le iba con Armie Hammer.   
Timmy no quería que adivinara lo ocurrido la noche anterior y suspiró con alivio cuando un hombre se acercó para recoger las maletas, lo acompañó al coche que Armie le había otorgado, le dio una propina y volvió con Saoirse y la pequeña.   
Se puso de rodillas y le dio su más tierna sonrisa a Harper, la niña ocultó la cara en la falda de la rubia.   
—Hola, soy Timothée, pero puedes llamarme Timmy —dijo con voz suave.   
—Hola —apenas se oyó la voz de la pequeña; Saoirse se apartó, obligando a Harper a alzar el rostro, Timmy se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.   
—Ha sido una semana difícil, ¿cierto?   
—Ni que lo digas.   
—Bueno, yo voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, Harper —la niña le devolvió una mirada llena de cansancio— Te lo prometo, podemos jugar en la playa, hacer castillos de arena, recolectar conchas y estrellas de mar y, quizás, incluso surfearemos —notó que eso comenzaba a animar a la niña y continuó— Tu papá tiene una vista preciosa del mar, y un jardín lleno de juegos.   
—¿Has visto a mi papá?   
—Sí —la esperanza en la vocecita de la pequeña emocionó al niñero—Es muy agradable y fuerte.   
—Mami me dijo que se hizo daño.   
—Es verdad, pero ahora él ya está mucho mejor —no pretendía asustar a la niña con detalles— Solo que no le gusta que lo miren.   
Harper frunció las cejas como si intentara comprender por qué no quería que lo miraran si se encontraba mejor.   
—Bueno preciosa, ¿estás lista para ver tu nueva casa? —Harper asintió y mordisqueó una esquina de su jersey rosa pálido, Timmy se lo sacó de la boca— Debes hablarme Harper, porque sí no, no podre oír lo que piensa esta hermosa cabecita.   
—Sí, señor —la niña casi sonrió.   
—Te va a encantar, lo prometo, es un castillo, igual que en el cuento de la Cenicienta.   
—¿De verdad?   
—De verdad — Timmy se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a la pequeña, la cual miró a Saoirse, dio un suave suspiró y la tomo, el doncel casi lloró de alegría—¿Quieres venir a casa? — le preguntó a la rubio — Puedes tomar una taza de té y algunas galletas, volverías en el siguiente barco.   
—Creo que pasaré esta vez, es mejor que se vayan conociendo; te llamaré después, cariño, te deseo mucha paciencia.   
—Eso me encantará —replicó el ojiverde mirándola a los ojos, se acercó y susurró lo más bajito que podía — Porque este trabajo no tiene nada de temporal, y tú lo sabías.   
—Armand necesita a la niña en su vida, Timmy.   
—Lo sé, pero… —bajó los ojos y vio que Harper les miraba con curiosidad.   
Intercambió una mirada con Saoirse, ella sonrió y se inclinó para besar a la niña; Harper se aferró a su cuello y a Timmy se le encogió el corazón, debía sentirse asustada e insegura.   
Saoirse le dio un golpecito en la espalda, susurró que iría a visitarlas y que la quería mucho, Harper fue hacia él ojiverde y sonrió con valentía.   
En el coche, Timmy le puso el cinturón de seguridad, se sentó al volante arrancando enseguida —¿Lista? — la pequeña la miró con enormes ojos azul celeste llenos de lágrimas y asintió, él doncel se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño— Todo irá bien, cariño, sé que tienes miedo, pero todo estará bien, te lo prometo.   
—Quiero irme a casa —la pequeña la agarró con fuerza, sonaba triste e indefensa.   
—Voy a llevarte a una casa nueva, y será una aventura investigarlo todo ¿No te agradaría? la pequeña se encogió de hombros y él doncel le acarició el cabello, les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer; Timmy se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar allí y si alguna vez se atrevería a irse, ya empezaba a querer a la desconsolada niña como suya.   
Cuando apareció la casa, Harper soltó un gritito y se estiró para verla; Timmy hizo que volviera a recostarse y rodeó la casa, esperando que la playa, el establo y el enorme jardín lograran interesar a la niña; Y así fue, sobre todo los columpios y el tobogán que habían sido colocados el día anterior; detuvo el coche y apagó el motor.   
—ven, vamos a probarlos —le animó el niñero, la pequeña rubia abrió la puerta del coche, Timmy la ayudó a bajar y Harper corrió hacia los columpios de madera, sonrió cuando trepó al tobogán y se tiró una y otra vez, sintiéndose emocionado solo con mirar, le encantó ver su sonrisa de felicidad y se preguntó cuánto duraría, mientras subía a un columpio con forma de avión y descubría un arenero lleno de juguetes bajo el tobogán.   
Luca apareció pronto y se acercó despacio.   
—Subiré sus maletas —dijo, estirando la mano para que le diera las llaves del coche— Se parece tanto a él, es como un retrato, pero más delicado — dijo con voz suave, sin moverse, Timmy miró fijamente a Harper, preguntándose cuánto realmente se parecía a su padre.   
Harper saltó del columpio y corrió hacia Timmy, se paró ante Luca y lo miró fijamente, el doncel comprendió que creía que era su padre, les presentó debidamente y vio que la niña perdía la sonrisa.  
—¿Cómo está, señorita? —Luca se agachó ante ella, y le crujieron las rodillas.  
—¿Te has hecho daño en eso? —preguntó Harper mirando sus rodillas con los ojos de par en par.   
—No, siempre hacen ese ruido.   
—Mami dijo que papá se hizo daño y mucho.   
—Sí, bonita, tu mami dijo la verdad.   
—¿Lo conoces?   
—Sí, claro que sí.   
—¿Crees que le gustaré? —preguntó con voz temblorosa; Luca cruzó una mirada con Timmy.   
—Claro que sí, bonita, le gustarás mucho.   
—Pero …. ¿dónde está?   
—Ahí arriba —Luca se estiró y miró hacia las ventanas, Harper lo imito y alzó los ojos a la casa.   
Armie miró a su hija y se le hinchó el corazón de amor, la había observado mientras jugaba, tenía un cabello precioso, dorado a la luz del sol, y los ojos del mismo color a los suyos, también tenía su sonrisa, aunque ligeramente más refinada, se preguntó si a Elizabeth le había dolido verla cada día y recordarlo a él; Harper alzó la mano y saludó; Armie deseó bajar corriendo y tomarla en brazos, decirle que la ama, que la protegería y que se alegraba tanto de que estuviera allí, pero no podía hacerlo, así que se limitó a saludar con la mano.   
Miró a Timothée, apoyado contra el coche, con los brazos cruzados, lo miraba fijamente, era obvio que pensaba que él debía estar jugando con su hija, y que no entendía cómo podía resistirse a una niña tan perfecta y hermosa, deseó explicarle que se moría de ganas de bajar, que quería consolarla, y que a él le dolía más que a su pequeña mantener la distancia.   
Luca fue hacia la casa con las maletas, Timothée le dijo algo a Harper y cuando ella le dio la manita, sintió el deseo de golpear la ventana y aullar ¡Yo debería hacer eso, Harper es mi hija, mi pequeña, mía!   
Timmy le dio de comer a Harper antes de llevarla a su habitación, sabía que no tendría ningún interés en comer una vez viera la fantasía que su padre había creado para ella, le explicó que él dormía al otro lado del pasillo, y que podía ir a verlo en cualquier momento del día o de la noche; eso pareció tranquilizarla.  
Mientras el doncel guardaba su ropa, la pequeña investigó la habitación y los juguetes, le llamó la atención un oso de peluche con orejas y patas de satén verde menta, casi tan grande como ella, cuando se subió a la cama y miró hacia abajo, apretó el oso contra su pecho.   
—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Está demasiado alto?   
—No — la pequeña la miró, miró a su alrededor con asombro y bostezó— Es todo muy bonito.   
—Lo sé, me hubiera gustado tener un dormitorio como este cuando era pequeño, claro con otro tipo de juguetes naturalmente.   
—¿Cómo era el tuyo?   
—Era pequeño, oscuro y bastante húmedo —no mencionó el hecho que le asustaba mirar debajo de su cama por miedo al “coco”  
—¿Hermanos?   
—Sí, una hermana, pero ella está casada —explicó, pensó para sí, con un poco de envidia, había logrado formar una familia solida a pesar de todo.   
Había estado a punto de casarse con el hombre equivocado; un hombre que solo lo deseaba por su rostro, su figura y su gracia; le había oído contárselo al que iba a ser su padrino de bodas; quería un esposo trofeo, para exhibirlo y presumirlo, y a su amante en turno en la cama al mismo tiempo.   
Timmy cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar esa humillación, Joel Edgerton había sido la culminación de una vida regida por la belleza, sabía que había propiciado esa actitud al presentarse en diversas pasarelas, pero lo hizo para poder pagarse los estudios y escapar del frio y pequeño bloque de edificios departamentales, en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad en que fue criado, había creído que él lo amaba por lo que era, no por su rostro y ese sueño se rompió, perdió no solo al hombre sino también su propia autoestima, se sintió como un pedazo de carne comprado y pagado; Joel le regalaba todo lo que una pareja podía desear, todo excepto su amor.   
—Quizás la puedas conocer algún día; mi hermana Pauline tiene una niña un poquito mayor que tú, pero estoy seguro que podrían jugar juntas —no hubo respuesta alguna, Harper se había quedado dormida abrazada al osito, sonriendo, él niñero le quitó los zapatos y la arropó, le dio un beso en la sien, apagó las luces, saliendo del dormitorio. 

Percibió inmediatamente una presencia y miró hacia la escalera, podía ver sus piernas y una mano en la barandilla.   
—¿Está bien? — pregunto Armie con voz tenue.   
—Sí, aunque agotada, se ha quedado dormida.  
—Gracias, Timothée.   
—No es nada, aunque ella realmente desea verte.   
—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.   
—Necesita a su papá.   
—Señor Chalamet… por favor — el tono de su voz estaba teñido de desesperación, en ese instante, él ojiverde comprendió lo sólo y aislado que se sentía; lo difícil que era para Armie tener a un doncel y a su hija en la casa cuando hasta entonces la había recorrido con toda libertad.   
—Se siente sola y asustada, todo es nuevo para ella, y aunque eso sea excitante de momento, lo único que quiere es que su papito la abrace.   
—Pues no se puede, no quiero asustarla más, además no sé nada de niñas ni de cómo educarlas; en cambio parece que tú sí.   
—Yo no estaré aquí siempre —dijo él doncel, no quería discutir, y menos tan cerca de Harper, cruzó el pasillo, entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.   
Armie suspiró y se frotó la cara con rudeza, Timothée estaría allí mientras él quisiera, y solo pensar en que se fuera lo ponía nervioso; miró la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran, pero su necesidad de ver a Harper fue más fuerte que él.   
Bajó las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación con mayor silencio, observó a su pequeña dormida, parecía relajada e inocente, y era muy pequeña, le acarició el pelo y la mejilla, su piel era suave y fresca al tacto; es preciosa; deseó poder tomarla en brazos y apretarla contra sí como consuelo.   
—¿Papi? — El sonido de esa pequeña palabra, casi le hizo llorar.   
—Sí, princesa, estoy aquí, duérmete otra vez —la pequeña rubia se removió en la cama y Armie le arropo nuevamente — Tu papá te ama —susurró; entre sueños Harper le tocó la mano y él se puso tenso; las cicatrices de su muñeca eran muy profundas, pero ella ya estaba dormida.   
Al momento de marcharse, no quería que su niñero lo viera y estuvo a punto de utilizar el pasadizo, pero decidió que tenía derecho a pasear por su propia casa, casi había llegado a la escalera cuando Timothée abrió la puerta de golpe y salió, Armie aceleró el paso, sumergiéndose en las sombras.   
—Hammer — lo llamó suavemente, él captó su fragancia, cálida y especiada— ¡Hammer! —insistió él doncel y él tuvo que detenerse.   
—Estoy ignorándote — Sigo andando con paso firme — ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
—Shhh —corrió hacia él corpulento hombre — Claro que sí, soy uni-ver-si-ta-rio y todo eso —replicó él el doncel, recalcando cada sílaba.   
—No te atrevas a dar un paso más —gruñó él, volviéndose violentamente.   
—¿Qué harías? ¿Despedirme? —lo reto el menor, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo.  
—Hay otras maneras de hacerte mantener la distancia Timothée—amenazo, viendo que comenzaba a avanzar.   
—¿Cómo cuáles?   
—Por ejemplo, dejar que veas mi cara.   
—No me tienes mucho respeto, ¿eh? —susurró él niñero, mirando hacia las sombras, Armie percibió compasión y lástima en su voz.   
—Al contrario —dijo quedamente— Lo respeto demasiado Señor Chalamet.   
Dio un paso, acercándose peligrosamente, Timmy percibió el calor de su enorme cuerpo, casi se dejó caer sobre él, tanta era su fuerza y atracción, sintió que algo lo llamaba, como si lo hubiera conocido en otro tiempo, en otra vida; hambriento de ese hombre misterioso, deseaba el reencuentro entre ellos, pero no podía ser, ya lo habían utilizado bastante por su atractivo; tenía ante sí a un hombre que lo culpaba por ese atractivo, y que quería utilizarlo como barrera entre su hija y él.   
—Y eso te enfada, ¿verdad?, desearías que no fuera yo él niñero, sino otra persona.   
—Sí —escupió él, como una serpiente a punto de atacar— Veo tu rostro perfecto y siento cada una de mis cicatrices como si me las hubiera hecho ayer — su voz se hizo más profunda, ronca de deseo por lo inalcanzable— Oigo como se agita tu respiración cuando me acerco, siento tu cuerpo vibrar como ahora y me…   
—Y te sientes como un hombre, en lugar de un ermitaño —interrumpió él doncel, sin poder reprimirse, él rubio se quedó paralizado, tenso; percibiéndolo, Timmy estiró el brazo, deseando acariciarlo— Armie...   
Oír su nombre pudo más que él mismo, bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y subió la escalera hacia su santuario, el portazo fue como un tiro que resonó en la oscuridad; Timmy se dejó caer sobre la pared y se cubrió la cara con las manos.   
Lo había fastidiado todo, Armie nunca saldría a la luz, ni por el deseo que compartían, ni por la niña que ambos aprenden a amar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclara que no tengo nada en contra Elizabeth, solo es así como se desarrolla la historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
